Inhuman Outbreak
The Inhuman Outbreak is a phenomenon that surrounded the emergence of new Inhumans and the ongoing fights between different factions to help, contain or destroy them. Background Many descendants of Inhumans, a species created by the Kree to act as their super soldiers in a war but ultimately abandoned, live among Humans, but do not know their heritage. They live normal lives as construction workers, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.01: Laws of Nature college professors, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.07: Chaos Theory and government employees.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.04: Devils You Know Meanwhile, S.H.I.E.L.D. and Jiaying, the leader of a society of Inhumans who lived in Afterlife, had a war, which ended with a Quinjet filled with Terrigen Crystals falling into the ocean and contaminating the sea life with its Terrigen Mist. The contaminated fish were unknowing turned into Nature Max Supplements Fish Oil pills and distributed to stores worldwide.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.22: S.O.S. Part Two Though S.H.I.E.L.D. was able to pull some of the product from store shelves, what was not caught, the public consumed. New Inhumans First Cases Dwight Frye was among many who underwent Terrigenesis by swallowing Nature Max Supplements Fish Oil, his change left him in great physical pain whenever he was near another Inhuman, leading him to resent his own kind. Andrew Garner's Transformation undergoes Terrigenesis]] S.H.I.E.L.D. took possession of many of Jiaying's belongings in the aftermath of the War against the Inhumans, and Phil Coulson tasked Andrew Garner with examining them. One of the books, a ledger detailing the identity of every Inhuman that had lived in Afterlife, contained a Terrigen Mist booby trap, causing Garner to undergo Terrigenesis when he tried to open it. Although Garner's body did not change immediately, when he first came across another Inhumans, Garner gained the temporary power to change into an Inhuman form, learning to transform at will into it. Rescue of Joey Gutierrez tries to control his powers]] Both S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Advanced Threat Containment Unit were able to learn about Joey Gutierrez, a man from Seattle that took one of the Nature Max Supplements Fish Oil pills, and, due to his Inhuman genetics, underwent Terrigenesis. Gutierrez emerged from his chrysalis with the power of liquefying metal, and started to unintentionally wreak havoc in the streets as his powers melted every metal near to him, including vehicles, and caused multiple explosions. The Advanced Threat Containment Unit, led by Luther Banks, surrounded Gutierrez, and were authorized by their leader to use lethal force if necessary. Gutierrez, fearing for his life, seized an opportunity to escape when his power caused an explosion, and was rescued by S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Daisy Johnson, Alphonso Mackenzie and Lance Hunter, who, using Johnson's Inhuman powers, defeated the soldiers long enough to convince Gutierrez to be extracted within a Containment Module. Rosalind Price, leader of the ATCU, realized that Gutierrez was extracted, and visited the area to give Banks further instructions. Phil Coulson, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., seized the opportunity to take a photograph of Price in order to identify her. Attack on Lincoln Campbell tracks down Lincoln Campbell]] With Lash using intel gathered from both S.H.I.E.L.D. and Dwight Frye, he was able to track Lincoln Campbell at the hospital where he was working. Once he had murdered a security guard, Lash discovered Campbell alongside Daisy Johnson and Alphonso Mackenzie, engaging in a fierce battle with the three. Eventually Lash was defeated by the three and forced to escape while the Advanced Threat Containment Unit arrived to capture them, Campbell then went on the run while Johnson and Mackenzie returned to S.H.I.E.L.D. and began investigating their latest Inhuman enemy. Presidential Announcement announces the ATCU]] In the wake of the very public incidents involving Inhumans, President Matthew Ellis made a statement commenting on the Inhuman Outbreak and announced the formation of the Advanced Threat Containment Unit which would be allowed to hunt down and capture any and all Inhumans. The decision to form the ATCU was secretly pushed by Gideon Malick who hoped to create an Inhuman army. Chase of Lincoln Campbell demonstrates his powers]] Having been exposed since his battle against Lash at the hospital, Lincoln Campbell was forced to go into hiding, keeping his location secret from S.H.I.E.L.D. and Daisy Johnson. Campbell was soon targeted by the Advanced Threat Containment Unit led by Luther Banks. Having escaped Banks, Campbell discovered that the ATCU had realized his picture to the world, with no other option he called his old friend John Donnelly for help, but even he betrayed Campbell once he learned of his powers. Having seemingly lost all hope, Campbell called Johnson for help, but was betrayed by S.H.I.E.L.D. who tried to hand him over to the ATCU. Campbell managed to escape and went on the run to find his friends from Afterlife, soon discovering they had been killed by Lash. Assassination of Shane and Lori Henson senses Lash killing her double]] Under the order of Lash, Dwight Frye sent an email to Shane and Lori Henson asking them to band together as Inhumans. At the same time Phil Coulson sent Alisha to recruit the Hensons for their Secret Warriors. While Alisha sent her double to speck to the Hensons, who she knew from Afterlife, they discussed Lincoln Campbell before they were attacked by Lash. Before they could react, Lash killed the Hensons before overpowering Alisha and killing her double while Coulson watched helpless. Attack on Dwight Frye arrests Dwight Frye]] Using the email sent to Shane and Lori Henson, Daisy Johnson was able to track down Dwight Frye. With the assistance of the Advanced Threat Containment Unit, Johnson led a S.H.I.E.L.D. team and soon captured Frye. As Frye was questioned by Rosalind Price and Phil Coulson, his powers were soon established and he was forced to reveal his alliance to Lash, whose actions he defended as he believed that the Inhumans were freaks who needed to be destroyed. Having gathered the information needed, Frye was taken into custody by Luther Banks of the ATCU for further questioning. is murdered by Lash]] However as the ATCU van was being driven back to Endotex Labs so Frye could be held in custody, they were suddenly attacked by Lash who desired to keep his identity secret. Although Daisy Johnson and Alphonso Mackenzie attempted to stop him, Lash was able to defeat the agents and caused the van to crash. Lash then dragged Frye outside and killed him, claiming that his purpose was not to provide mercy for those in pain, but he was necessary to stop the Inhuman Outbreak. As Lash departed the scene, he spotted Johnson inside, but as he knew Johnson's relationship with his ex-wife, he left her alive before transforming back into Andrew Garner. Attack on Andrew Garner is cornered by HYDRA]] Under the orders of HYDRA leader Grant Ward, Werner von Strucker was sent to assassinate Andrew Garner, unaware of his true Inhuman powers. While Strucker, a HYDRA Arsonist and Assassin locked the doors and prepared to burn down the store, a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent attempted to defend Garner. In the chaos, Garner found cover and emerged while transforming into Lash. murders the HYDRA Arsonist]] Strucker watched in horror as Garner transformed and witnessed him murder both the Assassin and Arsonist in seconds. While Strucker escaped from the store, Lash was left with no choice but to transform back into his human form and burn down the store with the bodies of his victims still inside, hoping that the flames would cover up his involvement in their killings. Garner was later found by S.H.I.E.L.D. who took him back to the Playground for treatment. While being cared for, Garner kept his secret and ensured his blood was never tested so they could not discover his Inhuman powers. Kidnapping of Melinda May interviews Joey Gutierrez]] When Werner von Strucker revealed to Melinda May that her ex-husband Andrew Garner was the Inhuman killer Lash, she went to confront him alone. Finding Garner interviewing Joey Gutierrez, May demanded Gutierrez leave before she confronted Garner. Fueled by fear and rage, Garner shot May with an I.C.E.R. before kidnapping her. Garner tried to explain what had happened to him and why he had killed the Inhumans, but May struggled to accept his explanation. They were soon discovered by Phil Coulson who tried to calm Garner down. fights S.H.I.E.L.D. and the ATCU]] Lincoln Campbell arrived and furious accused Garner of murdering his friends, which caused Garner to transform into Lash and battle Campbell. As the battle went on Lash was also attacked by S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Daisy Johnson and Alphonso Mackenzie as well as the Advanced Threat Containment Unit led by Rosalind Price. Having killed several ATCU agents, Lash was eventually cornered by May who managed to calm him down and forced him to transform into his human form. At this moment May shot him repeatedly, knocking him into the Containment Module where he was captured and given to the ATCU for examination. Operation Spotlight To be added HYDRA's Involvement To be added Attack on the HYDRA Castle To be added Aftermath To be added References Category:Wars